Haunted
by madisonfairie
Summary: Part of a new series I've started based on the album "Fallen" by Evanescence. This story is RemusSirius and takes place on November 1, 1981. Warning slash, if you don't like slash don't read it. Please review.


Disclaimer: The song belongs to Evanescence, and the characters belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing both for my twisted ideas.  
  
Author's note: This story is set to the song Haunted by Evanescence. It is part of a series I'm writing using all of the songs on their album Fallen. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
Haunted  
  
November 1, 1981  
  
Remus kneeled in the wreckage of a house, their house, James' and Lily's. He hadn't seen this house in Godric's hollow before this morning. The small family apparently hadn't been here long, just two short weeks. The house itself was unfamiliar, but in it's wreckage he could pieces of their lives that he recognized. Over there was that ugly lamp that some aunt of Lily's had given them as a wedding present. Nearby, in pieces, lay Harry's crib, the one that four marauders had struggled to put together before his birth. In the remains of the crib lay one of Harry's toys, a toy dog that looked like Padfoot.  
  
They had given that to Harry on his first birthday. That day had been the last time that Remus had seen any of the Potters. Just a few friends and family had been invited, the people closest to James and Lily. This explained why it was so hard on them when they had been attacked the very next day. After that day, the three had gone into hiding.  
  
Only Sirius was supposed to know where the Potters were hiding after that attack. Still the attacks continued, and each time Sirius had helped them to find a new place and moved them. It had been just two short weeks ago that Sirius had told him they had performed the fidelious charm, to finally end the attacks. He assumed that James had chosen Sirius for his secret keeper, since he was James' oldest and closest friend. They had known each other since before Hogwarts, since they had been small children.  
  
Neither James nor Sirius had trusted Remus with their secrets for some time now, not since Harry's birthday. He finally understood why James didn't feel he could trust him anymore. How could he have trusted in Remus with Sirius whispering lies in his ear? Just as Sirius had whispered lies into his ear, lies of love and devotion.  
  
Remus wasn't sure why he had come to view this house. Why he insisted on staying to see the last disaster of his friends lives, of his life. The lot where the house had stood was as devoid of life as he felt. It looked like the battlefield it had been, torn and bloody. This house, this lot was the perfect metaphor for his existence.  
  
The last three months had been hell for the werewolf. He hadn't known where James and Lily were. Even though Sirius had insisted that they were fine, Remus had worried. He had missed talking with James, teasing Lily, and playing with their child. Worse yet, had been the way that Sirius had watched him: as if he had been looking for clues that Remus was the traitor.  
  
The strain had shown the most in their sex life. That Sirius had still wanted him was obvious, but in the past three months it had deteriorated rapidly. When they were younger, Sirius had been gentle and affectionate. Since the attacks started three months ago, he had become violent and brutal. Remus kept assuring himself that once James was safe, things would return to normal. These last three weeks however it had become harder and harder to cling to that hope, he had become afraid for Sirius to touch him. Werewolves may heal faster than normal humans did, but even Remus would die if beaten long enough and hard enough. The sad part was even after Sirius had treated him so badly, he still loved him.  
  
He rose up from his crouch and walked through the remains of the Potters lives. He could still smell James from the remains of the house, just as he could still smell that distinctive scent that was Sirius. The major difference between the smells now was that the scent of death clung to James smell, while Sirius still smelled of life and vitality. He could almost taste the rush of blood, the pounding of his heart in that whiff of Sirius.  
  
Memories rushed through his mind as he tried to process what had happened here last night. Standing waiting to be sorted in his first year, hearing his name called out. When James and Sirius had come to him and told him they knew. The four of them sneaking through the halls with James' cloak. The first full moon spent with his friends. The first time Sirius kissed him. The way Sirius would watch him, as if he was hungry for Remus, body and soul. James' and Lily's wedding. When Harry was born, watching as Sirius gently cradles him for the first time. Then he remembered these last three months, how bad they had actually been. How Sirius had beat him raped him, the last time just two nights ago.  
  
The sound of someone apperating woke Remus from his thoughts. Warily, he turned towards the sound. Just a few feet away stood Dumbledore stood watching him with piteous expression. "They found him. He managed to kill Peter and 13 muggles first. They have taken him to Azkaban." He told Remus bluntly.  
  
Remus simply nodded to the other wizard, then turned back unseeing to the broken house; back into his memories. 


End file.
